


The Bed You Make

by cymyguy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Bottom Kageyama Tobio, Boys Kissing, First Time, Gay Sex, Living Together, Lots of that, Lube, M/M, Porn With Plot, Resolved Sexual Tension, Roommates, Spring Break, Top Hinata Shouyou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-04 23:22:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18822865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cymyguy/pseuds/cymyguy
Summary: Accordingly, that must mean—Here it is—that he wants to have sex. With Kageyama. His ROOMMATE.





	The Bed You Make

Hinata has to admit that he and Kageyama are a good pair of roommates. It probably doesn’t sound that way from the outside, what with all the yelling and swearing and throwing of things (including Hinata himself). But all that’s about stuff that doesn’t really matter. With the really important stuff, he and Kageyama work together like a setter and ace should. They both go to bed early. They both take morning jogs. Neither has any allergies or dietary restrictions that require sacrifices on the other’s part. They like the room at the same temperature, and they are both neat.

Admittedly, Hinata has slipped a little bit, compared to when he lived in his mom’s house. He doesn’t do things with much exactness, but he still does them; he makes his bed, keeps his desk cleared off, books stacked, his clothes picked up or in the laundry basket under his bed. Kageyama does all these things too, because they were both raised by _that_ kind of Japanese mother. Only, Kageyama hasn’t eased up at all. He does everything the mother way, always the same and just so. Hinata is neat, but Kageyama is a perfectionist in his neatness. His books are always in the same order when he stacks them, and the chair at his desk is always pushed in all the way. His closet doors are always closed. And his sheets never peek out on the side when he makes his bed.

But it still works out. They’ve managed to flounder through another semester, reaching their third spring break, and third national tournament, as it were. It’s Friday, and almost everyone else on their floor has gone away already. They won’t be going anywhere but practice, which is more than okay with both; and they don’t have to worry about homework for a week, so they decide to celebrate with some takeout from a favored restaurant instead of the regular cafeteria food. Then they go back to their room to watch volleyball.

Which would be just fine with Hinata.

Just, not this particular Friday, during this particular spring break. Because there have been a few, um—things? With his roommate lately. About his roommate.

One: It’s been about a month since Hinata bent down in the locker room shower to pick up something he can’t now remember, and came face to face—face to cheek—with Kageyama’s rear end. And _he knows_ , it’s not like he’d never seen it before that moment, but it was suddenly right _there_ , and there was water running down, and—and Hinata hadn’t just looked at it, unfortunately. He’d touched it. But not like a funny finger poke or even a roughhousing type of smack. He’d cupped his hand, and just, put it there. He’d totally groped him. And when Kageyama turned around to question him, blue eyes tight at the corners, Hinata had no answer to give. He didn’t _know_ why! And that was only the first thing.

Two: Starting a little while before the shower incident, when Kageyama sat down somewhere with his legs spread apart, which thankfully he didn’t do very often, Hinata found himself looking determinedly in another direction. He can’t even recall noticing when Kageyama did this in their first or second year of university. But now it’s like, an issue. And the really problematic part is that he knows, as he’s looking away, that he wants to _not_ be. And the really, really problematic part is that Kageyama has probably noticed. The fact that he looks away. Because these days he almost never spreads his legs, and Hinata has seen a few times, after he’s looked away, how Kageyama will suddenly pull his knees back together and sit up straighter. Once, Hinata made eye contact with him after he did it, and Kageyama instantly dropped his eyes to the floor, big and fearful, guilty eyes. Normally it would be a tremendous victory to get this bastard to feel a shred of anything like guilt, but Hinata has been quietly irate at himself for making Kageyama feel guilty about this stupid, baseless thing. Because Hinata’s not bothered by the way Kageyama sits. Well, he is, but there’s no real reason for it, nothing that’s Kageyama’s fault.

Three: Hinata’s not the only weird one here. He’s always known that, but it’s nice to have some affirmation, and especially now. Just last week, when they were at another gymnasium in another city for a practice match, Hinata had caught Kageyama in some weirdness of his own. The team was throwing things around the locker room as they packed last minute before catching the bus. Hinata was looking for his favorite tshirt, that he knew he’d brought along and wasn’t about to leave without, even if he had to walk home. He saw the shirt, just as Kageyama, back to him, was picking it up off the bench. Hinata was about to call out for it, but then Kageyama lifted it up, right up close to himself, and dropped his head forward just a little, and—smelled it. Hinata’s shirt.

“K—Kageyama.”

He’d dropped his arm and turned his head.

“Wh—What are you doing?”

He frowned. Then his eyes blew wide, as he realized he’d been seen.

“I was—just making sure it was yours. I know your scent, you know, because I live with you.”

Hinata might have been able to laugh about it and tease him, except his name was printed in big characters on the back of the shirt. He could see them from where he was. And Kageyama would have known anyway that it was his shirt, because they were the only ones on the team who’d been invited to the special freshmen training week the shirt came from. This line of thought seemed to pass through their brains at a matching pace, because they looked from the shirt back to each other at the same time. Hinata was too blank to blush, but Kageyama definitely had blushed, and even when he turned away Hinata could see it in the tips of his ears and the back of his neck.

It’s funny, Kageyama doing something weird and being embarrassed about it, except not when Hinata can’t even laugh at him properly because he’s completely preoccupied with the image of it. It would be laughable as an idea; if someone told him to imagine it, it would be weird in a funny way. But actually watching, as Kageyama lifted his shirt up to his face, and smelled, for no reason that had to do with identifying its owner, wasn’t weird in a funny way. It wasn’t weird in a super creepy, stalkery kind of way, either.

This week, Hinata thinks he has finally been successful in defining the kind of weird all three of these things are. Thanks to a random movie he’d sat down to watch with some girls in the dorm rec room, and a few very broad Google searches, he has deemed this new thing between them…sexual tension.

Accordingly, that must mean—Here it is—that he wants to have sex. With _Kageyama_. His _ROOMMATE_.

Which brings him back to tonight’s problem: he and Kageyama sitting on Hinata’s bed together, watching old Olympic volleyball matches. Honestly, Hinata’s ready to admit he’s become a real freak, because sitting close to Kageyama on the bed didn’t even turn out to be the big problem. No, the problem is across the tiny shared room, where his eyes keep straying as the whistles and court sounds on the laptop play in the background like music during a sex scene.

He keeps looking at Kageyama’s bed. It’s neat as ever, the comforter pulled over the pillow and tucked under the bottom side of it with just a crease, the top of the sheet folded down over the comforter to compliment it. No loose corners. No visible discoloration, no spills or even specks of lint, that Hinata can see from here. Everything covering the mattress is a shade of dark blue. Hinata knows one thing that would definitely stand out against all that blue. What he wants to do…

Is whatever it takes to make that perfectly neat bed a mess, with his roommate in it.

Even Kageyama, with a volleyball game right in front of his nose, will at some point notice a lack of verbal responses from Hinata, it turns out. He is frowned at.

“Hey, dumbas—”

Hinata shakes himself before he dares to look at him, because what if Kageyama can see the sex-craze in his eyes? He looks at Kageyama, then follows his eyes, his _huge_ blue eyes, to where they are stuck. They’re stuck on the very obvious erection in Hinata’s boxers.

Hinata, stupidly, covers his mouth instead of his crotch as he looks back up at horror-stricken Kageyama. They make eye contact for a fleeting moment, and then Kageyama is scrambling to get off the bed, thumping over to his own bed, throwing back the covers and then burying himself under them, facing the wall with his laptop close to his face.

Meanwhile, Hinata can’t manage to make one sound. He just sits there and feels his body slowly overheating, hot blood creeping up his neck, over his jaw, into his cheeks. Finally he combusts, falling onto his side and pulling his knees up to his chest, covering his face with his hands to put himself in the mercy of darkness.

Even so, he remains attuned to Kageyama. It’s humiliating, but he can’t stop; he hears every time Kageyama shifts on the mattress, every time the sheets slip over his skin, every time the laptop bangs against the wall. And he keeps hearing these things happening. That’s strange, because it’s not like Kageyama to be restless. When he wants to lie down and sleep, that’s what he does. This can only mean that one: Kageyama is obscenely uncomfortable being in the room with him, which probably goes without saying, and potentially two: there’s something else going on over there, that may have to do with Kageyama smelling his shirt that one time.

 

Kageyama would readily admit to number one, if asked. But it isn’t necessary for one to be true in order for two to be true. In fact, one has no effect on the probability of two at all. Kageyama’s eyes follow the onscreen volleyball with impossible intensity, even more than when _he’s_ on the court. Watch the volleyball. The colors. The spin. Volleyball is the only kind of ball that exists, so don’t even think about thinking…

But his mind is, regrettably, the definition of one-track, and now that he’s seen Hinata, his roommate and the utter emblem of arousal for himself, sporting a hard-on next to him in bed, no mere human power would be able to will away what’s going on between his legs.

There’s movement on the other side of the room, and Kageyama stops fidgeting and breathing. The door opens and closes with a hurried click. Hinata must be going to the bathroom to take care of things. The sound of Hinata leaving has never made Kageyama happy, right now being the enthusiastic exception.

He moves his head slowly, peeks very carefully over his shoulder. Then he turns with violence, slamming the laptop onto his desk so he can throw back the bedding and choke his dick to a swift death.

Every other orgasm he’s had has been in preparation for this moment. He needs speed, and he needs thoroughness, so that by the time Hinata—

His eyes tear across the room as the door swings wide open, banging against the stopper on the floor. Hinata points right at him as his eyes scream, loud and wide. Kageyama can only stare. He doesn’t feel his dick anymore. He doesn’t feel the bed under him either; he feels like he’s been dropped down a deep hole. When he finally hits the bottom and looks up, Hinata will be throwing dirt in his grave.

The door slams. Kageyama jumps, either in response to the sound or the appearance of Hinata at the end of his bed, which happens a millisecond later. Hinata is on all fours overtop of his legs, staring at him. Kageyama stares back, his jaw useless, his lips only quivering with a breath. Hinata watches the breath catch, and he watches a swallow slide down Kageyama’s throat. Hinata licks his lips and swallows back. But Kageyama’s not looking up anymore.

Hinata surges and their hips crunch together as he grabs Kageyama’s shoulders and does the same with their lips. There is thrusting, Hinata bumping his hard heat against Kageyama, and there is grinding, as he screws his hips into him, and there is Hinata’s knee barely not crushing the other boy in a terrible way, before their hips settle, taking comfort in a very awkward squish of cock on cock-behind-fabric. Hinata feels his harden, it pinches and sends a sting up into his belly, and his face scrunches against Kageyama’s. That’s how he remembers to focus on kissing. It definitely takes focus to keep their lips together when there’s so many sounds bubbling in their chests, threatening to hiccup out. They improve, feeling more lips and less teeth and chins, and the seal gets better, and better, until Kageyama is going to press his bottom lip to the corner of Hinata’s mouth and completely cut off his air supply, but just before that they rip apart from each other, with a mutual gasp; Hinata rocked his weight past his knees and the friction sent a jolt through them both.

Hinata springs to his feet and shoves his boxers down. He kicks them away, then turns his sights back on Kageyama. He drops down, bouncing a little against the mattress, and yanks the other boy’s shorts off. Kageyama’s dick, just like the rest of him, is very nice looking. It’s darkly discolored due to his earlier abuse of it, and the head is shiny with precum. Kageyama hasn’t moved a muscle since being stripped, and Hinata locks eyes with him and reads pure shock in the blown out pupils, and a little bit of helplessness too. But it doesn’t make Hinata want to stop.

He shoves Kageyama on his back, locks their lips, and grabs both their dicks with his hand, squeezing them together.

“Uhha—”

Kageyama hiccups. Then it’s Hinata’s turn to go wide-eyed, when he feels both Kageyama’s hands clamp around their cocks and the boy’s hips jump up through the pressure of their grip. Hinata feels it against his own dick when Kageyama’s foreskin slips back; his skin crawls as a yelp of some kind claws out of him. He loosens his hands. Kageyama lets go. Hinata plows forward with his hips, trying to kiss him but mostly panting against his mouth as he ruts his _aching_ cock against all the firmness that is Kageyama’s muscles. Grunts spill out of him. Kageyama breathes loudly at his ear. Eventually their hips go still again.

Kageyama holds him in by the shoulder. His kisses have an authoritative snap at the end of them, which Hinata would laugh about, except every time he hears it he drives forward for another one. He fondles Kageyama’s hips, then the bulge of his hamstrings that always makes Hinata wish volleyball shorts weren’t so small.

“Ha—”

Kageyama’s hand moves to the back of his neck; he hardly believed that can happen outside a movie set, but Kageyama’s palm is hot on his skin, and his fingers dig in deliciously at the bottom of his hairline. Hinata shivers, then slides his hands up the curve of his ass, grips, and pulls his cheeks apart.

Kageyama’s hands clamp against his shoulder blades. Hinata jerks his head back, popping the seal of their lips, and looks at him. Kageyama’s eyelids flutter, and Hinata sees hazy blue. As they clear, they widen, and widen. Maybe because he thinks Hinata’s stopping here, or maybe because he’s still confused about what’s happening, but either way Kageyama’s face is being adorable and his body’s getting hotter by the second. Hinata drops his head to kiss him again, stuttering through a deep moan. Kageyama gasps when they break apart, and says:

“Hinata?”

It’s not a bad question, just a surprised one. And he’s always liked surprising Kageyama.

Hinata thinks fleetingly of the lube in his desk drawer across the room; but he’s in Kageyama’s bed now, and he’s not leaving until his mission has been accomplished. He shoves two fingers into his mouth and runs his tongue over, around, between them, making sure to drool as he takes them out. He grabs the back of Kageyama’s leg and eases it up toward the rest of his body. Then he lowers his slick fingers.

“You dumbass!”

Kageyama smacks his arm away. Hinata gapes.

“Wha—What? I’m being thoughtful of your comfort!”

“Your spit in my ass is the opposite of comfort!”

Kageyama glares, then _clucks_ his _tongue_ at him, before reaching to his side and opening the top drawer of his desk. He hands over a small bottle of plain lube, and as Hinata stares at it in his hand he observes it to be the same brand and size, and kept in the same exact place, as his own. Heat floods his face and he hurries to squeeze some onto his fingers.

“You should’ve brushed your teeth before this too,” Kageyama grumbles.

“Well, yeah—Same to you!”

Then Hinata ducks his head and squints to locate the part of Kageyama he’s supposed to aim for, and the bigger boy suffocates under a new wave of embarrassment. Hinata runs his wet finger along the edge of his hole, then creeps the tip inside. Kageyama clenches.

He should be melting down to an indiscriminate mass of embarrassment about now. Except, it’s Hinata, and Kageyama has never been able to help being comfortable around him. It’s just a thing they have; it stopped bothering him a long time ago, and he decides not to be bothered by it again now. As his thoughts blank out his body relaxes into the bed. He tilts his chin up, arching his neck, and as Hinata eases in two fingers Kageyama breathes as loudly as he wants.

Hinata isn’t making a whole lot of progress, because unfortunately he’s not much of a multitasker and the way Kageyama’s skin starts to shine, and how his stomach twitches, and his pretty face in general, is very distracting. Hinata looks from his face to his cock, which is bowing up in a torturously tense curve. His eyes catch on the bead of precum swelling and swelling in his slit, and he feels drool welling in his mouth. Why does he have to be so gross around this hot person? The bead breaks, goes dribbling down the underside of Kageyama’s cock, and Hinata, instinctively, leans in and licks it up.

Kageyama’s hand flies out and latches around the wrist that Hinata is supporting himself with. Hinata looks up. His roommate is, in a word, pliant. His eyes roll back for a moment behind his fluttering lids, and he swallows thickly, chest expanding under the light blue tshirt that’s getting dark with sweat. Hinata is thoroughly encouraged. He licks him again, drags his tongue up the bottom of his head, and Kageyama clenches around his hand. Just as quickly he relaxes again, and Hinata starts to work with his left hand, curling his two fingers, his wet knuckles slipping over the ring of muscles and making Kageyama a little wider. He licks him again, and Kageyama makes a small noise. Hinata adds his third finger. He licks up the curve of his cock, considering the taste. Then he dips down, and slowly, jerkily, lowers his mouth over Kageyama, and closes his lips gently around the head. Kageyama’s hips jump, an erratic but powerful thrust, and Hinata chokes on _way_ more dick than he was prepared to handle. He gags.

“Sorry,” Kageyama says very loudly. “Sorry Hinata.”

He sucks a breath down his open airway, and hunches over a second gag.

“Sorry. I—It was an accident.”

When he looks up, Kageyama’s eyes are toward the wall, and his embarrassed blush has replaced the sexually enthused one. Hinata swallows down the pain at the back of his throat and promptly flattens Kageyama on the bed. The boy stares, surprise making those blue eyes wide and intensely bright again. Hinata puckers hard and kisses him. Then he sits back, grabs the lube bottle and probably squeezes it harder than necessary, drawing a thick line down the length of his own cock. He runs his hand through it, slicking it over the entire thing.

Then he looks back at Kageyama, whose eyes appear to be on the shiny mess he just made. The heat that has been distributed throughout Hinata’s body flashes at once into his belly, and he spreads his knees farther, pressing his balls against the mattress as he fights back a moan. As much as Hinata wants to shove everything he’s got inside his favorite ass in the world, he still doesn’t. He takes another moment, fists the lube bottle and heaps a gob into his palm, and lathers a second layer onto his cock. It’s thick with it now, dripping, and Hinata looks up and watches deep breaths shudder through Kageyama as he stares. Hinata inches his knees closer. He takes Kageyama by the ankles and raises his legs up, settling the backs of Kageyama’s knees against his own shoulders. He lines up, then puts his hands back on the bed to brace himself, and slides in. There is no resistance to speak of and Hinata’s halfway in before he feels the heat. Kageyama only gets half a breath before he has to let something back out.

“A—Ah—”

Hinata’s hips plunge forward and he hits his stop hard, in as far as he can go. Kageyama lets out a squawk that’s disturbingly high-pitched.

“You don’t have to split me in half, I said it was an accident!”

Hinata has no reply to give. He’s stuck. Suddenly there’s all these other thoughts crowding out the important knowledge of what comes next, like, holy shit he’s literally balls deep in Kageyama, his roommate and teammate. And his dick is fully functional. And Kageyama is lifting his head up to glare at him, so Hinata should probably ask if he’s okay. He gurgles on the first attempt, then clears his throat.

“S—Sorry—”

Kageyama’s head drops back onto his pillow, and Hinata’s _dick_ feels him relax. Then he feels Kageyama’s heels press into his back. Now he remembers what’s next.

So. This…is fucking.

It’s a good hip workout. The burn of his muscles feels kind of like a volleyball one, so there’s that small familiar part in the middle of all the chaos. His dick is tingly, but he rubs it away every time he plows through the friction inside Kageyama. Holy shit, he’s inside Kageyama, and it feels—

“Huuuuaaaaa—Ha—”

It feels good.

From what he can tell, it’s pretty good by Kageyama’s standard too; he’s tossing his head around, hair falling all over, and he’s squeezing, almost shaking Hinata by the elbows. Hinata likes this teeth-gritting look too, but he really liked Kageyama’s face when he was staring before, so he pulls out and scrambles for the lube that’s bounced to the edge of the bed. He coats himself with a fistful, then for good measure squirts a gob on his fingers and swipes it over Kageyama’s hole. He grabs under his thighs again and puts in. The excessive wetness blurps and squelches, and the cool lube turns hot as Hinata works him with his cock. A sound seeps through Kageyama’s clenched teeth, a few seconds of almost agony before he finally relents, opening his mouth and letting it flow up into a moan.

“Hinata—”

Hinata slips and accidentally speeds up the fucking. Kageyama gasps, the small of his back arches off the mattress, and he yanks at the sheet under him. The flawless corner tuck comes undone.

They make eye contact. Kageyama takes his legs off Hinata’s shoulders, puts them down to the sides, and he pulls Hinata in and kisses him. They’re sloppy. Hinata grabs noncommittally at the back of his hair, thrusts going shallow and uneven. He feels Kageyama’s cock pressing against his stomach. He feels it when hot precum bubbles out of the head.

“Kageyamm—”

He interrupts himself by kissing Kageyama for real. He’s been witness to the epitome of his roommate’s grossness over the years: sweat-bathed, cold-stricken, and twice proven very wrong about how well he can handle spicy foods. And now Hinata’s tasted his fluids, and put his fingers up his butt and his tongue in his mouth. But he still comes to the totally honest (totally obvious) conclusion that Kageyama is a delicious boy.

Hinata jerks away with his mouth and his dick, and Kageyama sucks in a sharp breath. Hinata squeezes out another round’s worth of lube and slicks himself over, glancing up in the middle of it to see Kageyama watching again. He forces another very generous amount from the bottle and drags his palm over Kageyama’s hole and a lot of his ass cheeks. He unscrews the top of the bottle and squeezes it, the last big blob oozing into his hand. This hand he wraps around his roommate’s cock.

“Ah—”

It’s high-pitched and flutters out of Kageyama’s throat. Hinata quakes as the sound zips through his veins and curls his spine. Then he gets a hold under Kageyama’s knee and forces his legs up against his chest. He rams into him, and lube runs down his thighs and Kageyama’s butt, and Hinata starts to jerk him off in time with fucking him.

“Hi—Hinata—Hinata—”

“Kageyama.”

Blue eyes fly up to his face. Hinata’s eyes are down, but he says:

“You feel good, Kageyama.”

He rasps his name and Kageyama groans through his teeth. He lets the tension slide out of his jaw as Hinata pounds him inside.

“Even—Even when you’re under me I can feel how strong you are,” Hinata says.

It’s true, though he’s basically folded in half and exposing a very deep angle to him. Hinata can feel raw strength coiled up against him; with every quiver Kageyama is gathering energy, building the strength up toward one point of release.

“You feel so—good—I want to make you feel good too. Kageyama.”

“Hinata keep going,” he orders. “More.”

Hinata doesn’t know how to not meet Kageyama’s demands, only he isn’t sure if he meant the praise in addition to the rest of it. He figures it can’t be hurting anything, so:

“You’re big, and heavy—”

He adds his other hand to Kageyama’s cock and gives a big heaving tug. Kageyama hiccups.

“—And hard, Kageyama. And—” he pants “—wet. Seems like you like that.”

Hinata’s hands leave his dick, and Kageyama peels his eyes open, to watch Hinata flash a smile at him, then somehow extract more lube from the flat and abused bottle. He pulls his fist down Kageyama’s cock, coating him with one long stroke. Then he brings his hand back up, and jerks it down, and Kageyama lies there helplessly as everything spills right out of him.

“Wah!”

Hinata flings his other hand on board and rushes to keep up with Kageyama’s orgasm. He’s a little put out now; it was supposed to happen at the perfect moment, just after he gave his best compliment, mixed with the confession that he’d built into for months without knowing it. Kageyama takes a real breath, and the sound of it signals he’s come down. As he listens to Kageyama catching his breath, just as if they were in the gym after practice, Hinata feels a dull-edged jolt through his body, then the cum seeping out of his dick. It’s about as anti-climactic as a climax can get.

And it’s awesome. It’s hot inside Kageyama, their breaths are steaming out together, he tingles in every muscle and his cock aches. His burn is slow, almost like it’s the aftereffect of Kageyama’s searing bliss, and that’s…awesome.

“Kageyama.”

His voice is huskier, with a hoarse quality, and he thinks it sounds cool, so he doesn’t clear his throat as he continues to say what he intended.

“You’re a beautiful boy. You’re totally handsome. But…” He sighs, humming fondly. “That just made me want to mess you up.”

Which reminds him. He lets go of Kageyama and edges backwards on his knees, until he’s carefully extracted himself. From here he can observe the full glory of fucked Kageyama. His wrinkled tshirt is pushed back from his abs, wet around the collar and under the arms. His skin is still flushed with energy, the hairs on his arms still raised. There’s cum, lots, on his stomach and the shirt and the bedsheets beside him. His dick rests contently against his pelvis, shiny with lube like his balls and butt and the insides of his thighs. And his hair—holy _crap_ , Hinata has never seen such amazing disarray. One section in the front is pushed back from his pale forehead, and the side is fluffed out. Strands have fallen into his eyes on the other side, but most of them are still piled back in a piecey swoop.

Kageyama is looking at him from the corner of his eye, and Hinata’s lower half suddenly feels very cold, and obscene. He inches farther back.

“Um—Have you ever done that before?”

Kageyama shakes his head, those eyes hugely wide again. Hinata feels heat gathering in his face as he mumbles:

“Me neither.”

Kageyama stops leaning on his elbow and sits up. That’s when Hinata attempts to get off his bed. But his roommate grabs his arm with both hands.

“Hinata.”

He freezes. Kageyama sways slowly forward, until their faces are inches apart. Hinata stares at him, but Kageyama’s eyes are down. His voice is low and soft.

“So, if this is the sex bed, is yours the sleeping bed?”

Hinata snorts.

“What? I’m tired,” he snaps.

“Wow Kageyama, you’re so crude.”

“Well I’m sure as hell not sleeping here, so either we share or _you_ can use the cum sheets.”

“Of course we can share! My bed can be the sleeping bed, and—and—it can be the cuddling bed too.”

He brings his eyes up timidly to meet Kageyama’s, which have already fled.

“O—Okay.”

Hinata grins. Kageyama runs a hand through his hair, and Hinata grins harder. His roommate sees it, and a crooked smirk tweaks the corner of his mouth.

Hinata technically did the fucking just now, but he’ll be the first to admit that Kageyama Tobio owns his ass.


End file.
